There is knowledge about similar technologies, which nonetheless present notorious differences both in form and function to the present invention. By way of example, we can mention the cases of the containers manufactured by US companies Propell and Solaris. In the case of the Propell's products, their containers require a 70 degree tilt relative to the ground when being set up; the present invention saves up on space by being able to be set up in a straight angle. Competing containers have a cylindrical shape and a loading method that consists of the opening of their hatches to receive the raw materials of interest, which is pressure-fed to said containers, thus generating dust upon contact with the containers. The present invention carries out its functions in a vertical position, however, unlike existing technologies, which are loaded onto a platform for their hauling and transportation, the present container is fitted with a wheel axle in its posterior end and a king pin towards the other end that can be coupled to a truck's fifth wheel, thus doing away with the need for an accessory means of transportation. One of the differentiating characteristics of our equipment relative to those that already exist on the market is the airtight connection achieved between the container and an associated conveyor belt; this quality impedes the entrance of air during the storage process in which the container if loaded with the raw materials, which prevents the generation of dust, thus reducing material loss and mainly safeguarding said equipment's operator's health.